The present invention is directed to a trenching machine, and more particularly to a push or pull type of trenching machine.
Various digging apparatus have been proposed in the art, and examples of same are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,798,314; 2,979,837; 3,001,003; 3,319,365; 3,663,063; 4,360,068; and 4,503,630. The conventional digging apparatus, however, suffer from many disadvantages and there is a need in the art for a trenching machine that can be easily converted from a push to pull type of trenching machine, and vice-versa, at the manufacturing stage by using the same parts.